


Extend Your Hand (Reach Out for Me)

by RosesUniverse



Series: M’Baku’s Boo [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Childhood Friendship, F/M, First Time, Long time coming, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, M’Baku - Freeform, New Relationship, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, poetic smut, sensual, sexy scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesUniverse/pseuds/RosesUniverse
Summary: This was a long time coming. Their hands had been reaching for years and finally their fingers intertwined, bodies meeting in this time and place.





	Extend Your Hand (Reach Out for Me)

The mountain air was cool, steaming off of sweat soaked skin. They’d been at this for over an hour, exchanging as many blows as they did teasing comments. 

The grass was warm beneath their feet, their bodies hot and pliant in the secluded valley. This was their spot, their time and place, meant only for them and this moment. 

Weapons had been lost early in their play fighting and they were down to their bare hands. Blows slipping off of slicked skin, hands brushing over sensitive areas, not really intending to hurt, but not quite intending to lead them to where they were. 

They were getting tired, labored breathing fogging the mountain air. She circled him, legs bent like a crouching panther but head and chest high like a posturing gorilla. Her heritage in perfect balance as she squared off against the Alpha Ape. 

“Who are you trying to make dizzy with that circling? Me or you, Cebisa?” The question was a playful taunt and it made her snort, a smirk coming to her full lips. 

“Only a fool attacks a lumbering gorilla head on. You think me a fool M’Baku?” 

“Never a fool but never so subtle either my friend.” His broad hand tapped his chest. “Come at me and see how you fare. I am tired and can yet see strength left in you. Perhaps you can over power this great gorilla after all.” 

He didn’t expect her to actually do it, was caught off guard by her sudden shift to toes and her body rushing forward to meet him head on. 

She slipped beneath his arm, using her smaller height to her advantage and getting in close enough to land a strong kick to his stomach, knocking some of the air from his lungs, only for him to counterattack by grabbing the leg she had kicked him with and sling her to the ground. He pinned her there, legs pressed beneath his thighs, and wrists pinned flat to the earth beneath his large hands. 

They lay there, both panting with grins on their faces. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead, landing on her lip, only to be licked away by a flash of pink tongue. 

Unconsciously he chased that flash of pink, dipping his head and licking his way into her mouth, reclaiming that drop and tasting everything that she was for the first time. 

No hesitation, no freeze, she met him with confidence, tasting him as he invaded her mouth and claimed it for his own. 

His kiss was hot, slow and cautious, tender in how he took his time exploring her mouth. It wasn’t how either of them had pictured their first kiss, but it was fitting. 

His hands slid from her wrists, up to her hands, entwining their fingers as his body shifted and settled between her thighs. They were both without armor, dressed only in what was needed for public decency with hot skin pressed to hot skin. 

Her legs wrapped around thick thighs pulling his body ever closer, her breasts pressed into his chest. Their kiss stayed slow but deepened, M’Baku laying thorough claim to her, pulling back from her lips to kiss down to her neck, tongue hot against the cool air. Goosebumps rose everywhere his lips touched and she moaned beneath him, body pressing close and hot and wanton. 

His tongue traced her body, finding every curve and dip in her flesh that his hands revealed, moving further and further down. Her body was a warm river made for drifting down until he found the waterfall between her thighs where he could fall over the edge and drown in her waters. 

She moved, body undulating beneath him, riding the waves of pleasure he sent washing over her with every lick, nip and kiss he placed to her skin. She hardly noticed as clothes were removed until she felt the itch of grass against her bare ass and the tickle of his beard caressed the inside of her thighs. She welcomed him there, opening herself to him, hand sinking into springy curls as he drank from her like a man finding water in the desert. 

Her cries of ecstasy rang off the valley walls, echoing until they faded, both parties uncaring who heard them as they delved deeper into their pleasure, caught in the rapture of each other. 

It wasn’t long before she was out of breath, body primed and ready, and slowly, almost painstakingly so, he filled her, sliding home like a key to a lock and he opened her to everything that he was. Anything and everything was possible in this moment as their bodies met in unbridled passion, skin to skin, breast to breast, soul to soul. 

Her hands clawed at his back, his name a reverent chant on her lips, echoed by the sound of her own name on his. She was his from this moment forward, belonging only to him as he belonged only to her. 

They moved and loved until their bodies were spent, sweat soaked into the ground marking this place forever more. 

When they were finished, they lay beside each other in sacred silence, bodies close and relaxed. Their hands reached towards each other and fingers clasped, entwining in an unbreakable bond. 

It was done. They had found forever.


End file.
